The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick
Description The battle of villains who usually stay on the sidelines. But when they need to get their hands dirty, they won't hesitate to fight. Interlude NO RULES. JUST BLOODSHED. DBX! DBX Joker is seen walking calmly through Gotham City thinking of what mischief to cause. Joker: Hmmm. I surely hope this night doesn't turn out boring. He suddenly hears the sound of crates falling! He turns to where the sound came from; Gotham Harbor.He sneaks in and hides while looking at what's going on. There he sees Roman Torchwick and a couple of Faunus loading crates into a jet. Roman is yelling at the faunus who dropped the crates that made the sound Joker heard. Roman: What are you doing! Do you want the cops to know what we're doing? We need to get this shipment out now! The faunus dashes away with the crates. Joker smiles. Joker: Well...maybe this night wont be boring. He approaches Roman. Joker: Yoohoo! Hello boys! Roman turns to face the clown. Roman: Who the hell are you? Joker: I'm the guy who's looking for some fun. And tonight I feel like playing "Bash the brains in" and guess what? You're it! HA!HA!HA! Roman turns to the stunned faunus. Roman: Get this shipment out of here! I'll handle this fool myself! HERE WE GOOO! Roman dashes towards the Joker and hits him with a quick kick. The joker gets up from the ground. Joker: Is that the best you can do? Joker pulls out a knife and starts swinging at Roman, who easily avoids his attacks. Roman proceeds to smack the Joker square in the face with his cane. Joker shoves Roman away. Joker: Gotta admit, that hurt....my feelings. HA! HA! HA! Roman: Do you ever stop laughing!? Joker then grabs his deck of razor-sharp playing cards and throws them at Roman. Roman shoots them with his cane, but one of them manages to cut his face. Roman cleans his wound. Roman: You're more dangerous than you seem jester. Roman runs to strike the Joker with his cane again, but Joker stops it with his crowbar. Joker ducks and trips Roman, as soon as Roman is on the floor, Joker starts beating him with it. Roman the reacts by kicking Joker away. Joker gets up, but he sees Roman pointing his cane at him. Joker dodges the blast on the last second. Joker: So we're doing a gun fight now? Good thing I brought mine! He pulls out a machine gun and starts shooting at Roman. Joker: HA!HA!HA!HA! Roman starts running, dodging Joker's fire, while he himself is shooting at the clown. Their gun fight continues until Joker runs out of ammo. Roman takes the opportunity to shoot joker in the leg.Joker falls to the ground. But he pulls out a pistol, Roman starts running towards the Joker with the intention of dodging his gunshot. But when Joker pulls the trigger, all that comes out is a sign that says "BANG!". Roman stands there confused. Joker: HA! Got you! Just then, Joker pulls the trigger again, because in reality, the gun shot a harpoon. But unluckily for him, Roman barely dodges it. Roman: Nice try! Joker: Dammit! Roman then proceeds to point his cane at Joker's head with intention of killing him. But then the Joker speaks. Joker: Heh! I figured you were a coward! Come on! Kill me with your bear hands! You're really going to take advantage of a defenseless clown!? BAH! I bet even a little girl could beat you! And now that I'm talking; My God, if your look isn't a straight rip-off of "A Clockwork Orange" then I don't know what is! You're so pathetic! Roman gets enraged, so he runs to Joker and starts beating him and kicking him without holding back. Roman: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! The Joker then takes the opportunity and shoots acid at Roman's face! Roman steps away rubbing his face. Joker then proceeds to spray Roman with his joker venom. Roman starts coughing. Roman: What did you do!? You...! Heh! Heh! Ha!Ha!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Roman falls to the ground laughing uncontrollably until he dies. Joker then crawls away smiling. Joker: This WAS an amazing night! HA!HA!HA! DBX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Keranigma Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs